We Have All The Time In The World
Bafflers are needed before you can carry out the Exmoor Militia's request, and a nuclear power plant is the best place to get them Cast * Sam Yao * Tom De Luca * Janine De Luca Plot Down The Furthest Chimney Sam's really not sure about a mission to a nuclear power plant; he prefers danger you can see. Tom and Janine reassure him your three-person team will be fine - they've done this before. Within 10 Seconds Inside the plant you go over the plan; Tom will head west, Janine east and you'll go north to use the triple failsafe passkeys all at the same time. More Zombies In The Building The doors are successfully opened but an alarm has been triggered. Janine's door has unleashed a manageably small horde of zombies, so you and Tom head to the subsidiary control room. Run Together Inside the subsidiary control room are two people who stayed behind to properly shut down the powerstation and didn't make it out. Tom would prefer going to the main control room instead. From That Crawlspace Sometimes there are things you just can't say in front of family, so Sam finds a reason to lose Janine's comms for a moment. Tom opens up to you and Sam about how he and Janine joined MI6. Roger That Sam informs you the facility is filling up with concrete, so there's only a few minutes left. Tom uses that time to confide in you about his time as a prisoner, watching his jailers turn into zombies, and his escape. Thank You, De Luca Janine's picked up the bafflers. The concrete's reached the sub-basement, starting to encase the people in the subsidiary control room, and you'll be next if you're not quick. They did their duty and so have you. S05E26 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript SAM YAO: Is there no other way? JANINE DE LUCA: If there were another way, I would have taken it, Mister Yao. We need the Exmoor Militia’s help. To get it, we need to retrieve the box they want from Brackenridge Oates Hall, and to break in there, Miss Bailey has explained that we will need a variety of signal bafflers to confuse the alarm systems in the building. SAM YAO: Is there nowhere else we could get them than a nuclear power station? I mean, sorry, but I’ve never really associated them with safety and reliability. JANINE DE LUCA: It looks as though this one was shut down safely, and the equipment we need is in that building, and nowhere else within 800 miles. SAM YAO: And we’re sure there’s no chance all three of you come out, well, you know, radioactive? Or with mutant superpowers from being bitten by, like, a radioactive herring? TOM DE LUCA: We might end up with herring superpowers. Possibly swimming, or breathing underwater! SAM YAO: Yeah, fair point. It’s just, I don’t know, this makes me more nervous than the zoms! At least zoms are like, well, you can see them! TOM DE LUCA: We’ve done this before. Three person team’s best. You with us, Five? SAM YAO: When you say you’ve done this before, you mean you’ve broken into buildings, right? JANINE DE LUCA: Yes. And nuclear power stations. TOM DE LUCA: laughs Chechnya was a particularly good time, I seem to remember. JANINE DE LUCA: laughs Oh, yes, I’d forgotten that. You’ll be our operator, Mister Yao. The doors have been sealed as per protocol, but the chimneys offer a route in. We’ll abseil down the furthest chimney. Five, you take point. Go! slide down rope TOM DE LUCA: Down. I’m not in the shape I once was, Jane. There was a time I could have done that one-handed. JANINE DE LUCA: I remember. And you’re confident that your other skills are - ? TOM DE LUCA: Yes, I’m confident. And if I become not confident, I’ll let you both know. JANINE DE LUCA: Good. Mister Yao, can you hear us? SAM YAO: Yep, yep. You went away for a bit, but you’re back now. Okay, I’ve got the schematics. There’s a triple fail-safe to get through. You’ve each got a passkey, but you need to be in three parts of the central area to open the inner doors. sighs Bloody hell. Amelia got passkeys to a nuclear reactor. I wouldn’t want to go up against her in a scavenger hunt. JANINE DE LUCA: She’s very effective at what she does. SAM YAO: Yeah, so she keeps saying, like all the time, when I’m washing up or trying to chill out with some Duran Duran. She keeps going, “I’m very effective, Sam. You wouldn’t believe it.” TOM DE LUCA: So, I’m heading west, is that right? SAM YAO: Yep, yep. Janine east. Five, go north. When you get there, I’ll count you down so you all enter your passkeys within ten seconds of each other. Now, run! SAM YAO: Turn your keys in three, two, one, now! open All right. All right! You’ve got the building doors open. That’s great! Amazing! Uh, ooh, less amazing. You’ve triggered some alarm. Oh, and um… JANINE DE LUCA: Mister Yao, growls I must inform you that splatters when the blast door nearest me splatters opened, I was confronted by a horde of – splatters TOM DE LUCA: Jane, you all right? Do you need us to come help? JANINE DE LUCA: No, no. Continue with the mission. They’re within my capacity. TOM DE LUCA: Good. Five, head north. I’ll rendezvous with you by the subsidiary control room. There’ll be more zombies in the building. You’ll have to be quick! TOM DE LUCA: Hmm, more zombies here than I expected. Look at that. Those two people locked themselves into the control room. SAM YAO: I uh, can’t get cams in there. TOM DE LUCA: They smashed the cameras inside the room so it wouldn’t record what had happened to them. SAM YAO: Zoms? TOM DE LUCA: No, I don’t think so. Opened cans of food stacked neatly. Bottles of water. A latrine area. I think they lived for a few weeks like that, shutting off the power station systems safely, and then she shot him, and then herself. They’d given up. Five, if it’s all right with you, I don’t want to get the equipment from inside that room. The main control room’s on the other side of the building. There’ll be zombies, but I’d rather go there. JANINE DE LUCA: Are you… are you all right, Tom? Do you need me? TOM DE LUCA: It’s fine, I’ve got it. I’m fine. Five, we’ll run together, all right? A bit of running away from zombies, that’s what we need! SAM YAO: Five and Tom, you’re about a third of the way there. You’ve gone the long way around because you routed past the subsidiary control room. That’s not a criticism. TOM DE LUCA: I didn’t take it that way. SAM YAO: Okay, good. Just, I meant, I mean… Janine will rendezvous with you when you get there. TOM DE LUCA: Yes. Easy search and retrieve mission. SAM YAO: Yep. TOM DE LUCA: I know about losing hope, is the thing. I’d never known that before Algeria. SAM YAO: Janine, um, you’re going to lose comms from Tom and Five for a few minutes. They’re passing through a lead-lined area. I’ve got them monitored. JANINE DE LUCA: You’ll let me know, Mister Yao, if anything needs to be dealt with? SAM YAO: Yeah. Yes, I promise. So um, I don’t know if that was presumptuous, Tom, but you can talk now if you want to, without Janine, if there are things you um, don’t want to say in front of her. TOM DE LUCA: How did you know? SAM YAO: I listen to runners. It’s my job. TOM DE LUCA: What did she tell you about me before I turned back up? SAM YAO: Honestly? TOM DE LUCA: Yes. SAM YAO: Nothing. She never mentioned you. Didn’t say anything about her family, like she’d hatched from an egg, to be honest. TOM DE LUCA: laughs All right, then. Runner Five, Sam Yao, nice to meet you. I’m Tom De Luca. First degree Harvard, second degree St. Anthony’s college Oxford. That’s the spy college. CIA had been sniffing around, but however much we travelled, Mom and Dad always let us know that Britain was our home. I wanted to serve my country. SAM YAO: Like those people in the subsidiary control office. Stayed here and did their duty until the end. TOM DE LUCA: laughs You really are good. MI6 would have had you for that. They look out for people who are easy to talk to. SAM YAO: laughs Really? Me, a spy? TOM DE LUCA: You do also have to be able to keep secrets. SAM YAO: Oh, well, no. I’d be rubbish at that. I can’t even keep a straight face when I get a good hand in Happy Families. TOM DE LUCA: It was me who got Janine into 6. I told them she had untapped depths. JANINE DE LUCA: She’s not the easiest person to speak to. TOM DE LUCA: They’re looking for a range of skills. She’s tactical. Can’t lie to save her life. Well, she couldn’t. I think she’s improving. SAM YAO: Well, it’s amazing what a zombie apocalypse brings out in you, to be honest. TOM DE LUCA: They do a test of analytical abilities. They give you not enough time to read through and analyze a box file of information about a fictional Eastern European country, and suggest how to infiltrate the treasury. No one can read and understand it in the time. There’s a fake currency, a made-up language to get the gist of, maps to study. They mark you out of nine. A four is a pass, a six is outstanding. SAM YAO: Janine got a nine, didn’t she? TOM DE LUCA: She wrote them a list of things they should have included in the pack to make it more difficult. laughs My big sister. SAM YAO: Um, okay. This is amazing, and I really want you to carry on, but there are quite a lot of zoms heading for you from that crawlspace. You need to run. TOM DE LUCA: All right. This door’s sealed. We’re safe from the zoms for now. SAM YAO: Uh, yeah. Uh, so, okay. I’ve let Janine know, and I should tell you, too. That alarm we heard earlier - TOM DE LUCA: Radiation leak? SAM YAO: Mm, no. The people in that control room did their job really well. Maybe like, too well. The facility’s set to use countermeasures if there’s a break in, so uh, it’s going to be filling up with concrete. You’ve got uh, well, you’ve got a few minutes. TOM DE LUCA: A thorough job. That’s just what I would have expected from them. Probably they knew quite soon they were the only ones left alive in this place. Maybe they were friends. Maybe lovers. Maybe they’d hated each other before. But they’d made an oath. You have to, if you work somewhere like this. If it goes critical, you stay until the job is done. If it needs to be shut down, you stay until the job is done. So, they shut themselves in the control room, and made sure that this place was closed up according to precise protocol, and then what? SAM YAO: Maybe they couldn’t get in touch with the outside world, didn’t know anyone had survived. I could see that, yeah. TOM DE LUCA: Maybe they did pick up radio chatter, and they decided it wasn’t worth carrying on. sighs For months in that Algerian prison cell, I thought MI6 would be coming back to get me. I thought, “They’re putting on diplomatic pressure. They’re planning a rescue. They’ll come back for me.” And I was still me. In pain, hungry, and afraid, but still myself. I’d been in that cell nearly nine months when they showed me a newspaper with my obituary in. SAM YAO: Oh, yeah. Well, they must have thought you’d been killed. TOM DE LUCA: I waited there for weeks. After the ? turned to zoms, I waited, watching them rot, planning how I’d get away. Something crept out of me then, like another self I’d always pushed right down. It had ideas of how I could survive. Bad, nasty ideas. SAM YAO: You went through a terrible ordeal. TOM DE LUCA: No. That other me was always in me somewhere, a scrabbling voice, the thing in me that wants to survive above all. I know what it’s like to be stuck in a cage like those people. I think I did die in that cage. Some important part of me did. When I got back to England, I tracked down the mission lead. I thought I’d just get answers out of him. Who’d pressured him to say I was dead? Had he known for sure? I thought I’d just ask questions, right up until I saw him, and then… I lost control. You can’t let that part of yourself out and then just put it back into a cage. SAM YAO: You seem all right, though, now. Better than all right, I mean. And we know you didn’t really want to hurt Sara. We do know. TOM DE LUCA: I don’t. I want to know that about myself, but I can’t know. Jody is so bloody good. She thinks she’s not, but she is! laughs She can’t even imagine! SAM YAO: Janine’s got into the main control room. She’s picking up bafflers, but she needs your help with them. TOM DE LUCA: All right. Roger that. Let’s go, Five. Won’t do to keep Colonel De Luca waiting. JANINE DE LUCA: Here are the bafflers we need. Five, you take two. Tom, take two. I’ll take the rest. I must say, the previous occupants left this place very ship shape, everything in precisely the right storage unit. TOM DE LUCA: Just like you’d have done it, eh, Jane? Duty to the last. JANINE DE LUCA: I would have found a way out. TOM DE LUCA: Yes, yes, you would. JANINE DE LUCA: They were a resource Britain needed. What they did was foolish. Tom? You’re hugging me! TOM DE LUCA: I am! I missed you. I’m glad to be your brother! JANINE DE LUCA: Oh. Yes! Me, too. TOM DE LUCA: You know, some days, I think I might be all right. I don’t know, but I think I might! But don’t stop locking me in the panic room at night yet! SAM YAO: Yeah, well, if you’re lucky, I might lock Amelia in there with you. Wait, if she’s lucky. I mean, well, I don’t know. I’m not really sure how you’re set up on that front, Tom. JANINE DE LUCA: Mister Yao, is our way clear to the east? SAM YAO: It is! Yeah, yeah, it is. You’re good to go. Oh, and I’ve just been listening in to the bug in Ian’s office. You know Sigrid was trying to use mechanical diggers to dig out the labs under Abel? JANINE DE LUCA: I know she was trying. TOM DE LUCA: laughs What do you know? SAM YAO: Yeah, so apparently, they tripped some defensive measure and now the whole north side of Abel’s electrified. Like, the ground is electrified. How do you electrify ground, even? JANINE DE LUCA: That’s classified. SAM YAO: Well, you never tell me anything fun. Guys, that concrete’s starting to pour into the sub-basement. You need to get out of that power station now. TOM DE LUCA: And those people will be sealed here forever in their glass box, surrounded by concrete. Fitting, I suppose. JANINE DE LUCA: They did their duty, as have we. These bafflers get us one step closer to gaining the Exmoor Militia’s trust, and retaking our home. A good day’s work, De Luca. TOM DE LUCA: Thank you, De Luca.Category:Mission Category:Season Five